


lovely

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Phan - Freeform, can't do it bitch, yeah sims try to whoohoo on my watch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-08 01:33:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5478311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan loved Phil, but he couldn't always protect him.<br/>/based off the twenty one pilots song by the same name/</p>
            </blockquote>





	lovely

**Author's Note:**

> i swear to god if i see another "show me you love me" bs cliché again i will burn the sun.  
> this is really short, and the ending is kinda lose, but i feel like it's still good.

"phil, i got everything set up for filming." dan leaned against his flatmate's bedroom door. "i thought maybe dil and tabitha could whoohoo today."

"i'll be out in a second!" phil's voice was unusually high pitched. dan could hear him shuffling around in his room.

"phil?" dan had only just begun to touch the doorknob when the door swung open. dan sighed, "oh, phil."

phil's cheeks were stained with tears, thin silvery lines crossing over his flushed cheeks. his eyes were puffy and blood shot.

"dan, i-" phil chocked back a sob. 

"it's okay if you want your child to stay a virgin for longer, love." Dan joked, biting his lip softly. "i's up to us. we could even have tabitha and dil break up; we control it, not the phandom."

"that's not it," he drew in a shaky breath before whipping away a stray tear from his cheek.

"i, ah, was reading comments." 

"on?"

"my last video," he took a deep breath. "i..uh, i thought it was really good. different, but good. most of the viewers, they didn't agree."

"you promised that you would stop reading them." and he had promised dan, promised dan that he wouldn't listen to the hate. "you always get like this when you do."

"but i like the feed back--"

"just stop, phil." dan pulled phil into his chest and nuzzled against his neck. "this isn't healthy. i don't like seeing you like this, and neither do your friends."

"i know it's just-"

"you feel bad when you don't read the comments. But phil, we all do." dan pulled away from the hug to study phil's face before wiping away the tears that had formed there. "i care about you a fucking ton more than i ever will about the phandom. i'm dating you, not them. i love them, yes, but your a human with feelings and reading comments destroys you."

"i know." he sighed, pulling dan back up against him. "i know."


End file.
